Sensual Temptation
by Esmeralda Banes
Summary: Sam got a call from his parents saying that his older sister, Celine, was finally coming back home from traveling around the world right after the attack in Mission City made by the Decepticon's. How would Sam fair when he would have to introduce his sister to the Autobots? Would she like them or run away? But only he knew the answer.


**Hello everyone here is another story I just thought of in the middle of the night. In here, Sam Witwicky has an older sister, but in this story, she was traveling the world when the whole accident of Mission City in the first movie happened so sadly yes, Jazz is dead in this story, which breaks my heart, to be honest with all of you. But to start with, her name is Celine Jane Witwicky and in this story, she is twenty-two years old and a red head like her mother, Judy. As for her name, Celine means Moon, why did I name her that, well, it's because her eyes are like a pretty grey color that lights up almost like the moonlight shines when it's full. Now, this is enough rambling, I'm going to put down the summary and disclaimer and onto the story. See you guy's at the bottom.**

 **SUMMARY : Sam got a call from his parents saying that his older sister, Celine, was finally coming back home from traveling around the world right after the attack in Mission City made by the Decepticon's. How would Sam fair when he would have to introduce his sister to the Autobots? Would she like them or run away? But only he knew the answer. **

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE transformers

* * *

It has been two amazing years to Celine Jane Witwicky, she had been traveling all over the world and just now decided to feel homesick and to be honest with herself, she missed her mom and dad and her little brother, Sam. She wondered if he ever finally did that deal and their dad took him to get his first car, unlike Sam, Celine saved up just enough money while she was traveling doing odd jobs here and there so she wouldn't run out by the time she was ready to go back home, she was pretty sure she had enough to get her own place and maybe her own car. For traveling purposes, she mostly stuck to planes and taxi's of any kind and mostly walked, which made it easy for her to explore new places and their culture which completely fascinated her so much.

Looking out the window of the place, she grabbed her cell and called her brother Sam. After the second ring, he answered with a happy tone. "Hey sis, what's going on?" He asked her. "Oh not much little brother, just thought to surprise you by telling you I'm coming back home now, did you get your first car yet?" She asked him curiously. She could almost hear the smirk on his face. "I sure did sis, What time does your flight lands, I can come to pick you up and we can surprise mom and dad." He said and Celice just grinned happily. "That sounds perfect Sammy, my flight lands in two hours tops, see you soon." She said as they said goodbye and she went to put on her headphones and played some music.

Samuel James Witwicky was pacing back and forth, almost excitingly hoping on his two left feet after a half hour from talking to his sister on the phone. Bumblebee was watching his charge in concerned amusement as Ironhide came up beside him, watching the boy as well. ~What's wrong with the boy?~ Ironhide comm Bee, who chirped at him. ~He had a phone call earlier, turns out his older sister, Celine, is coming home today and he's been bouncing around since then.~ He answered to his friend who sighed through his vents and looked at Sam. "So when is this suppose sister of yours arriving?" He asked the boy who practically jumped at his voice and smirked at the glare sent his way.

"In an hour and another thirty minutes left, her plane lands, we were thinking of surprising mom and dad," Sam said excitedly. "What does she look like?" Bumblebee asked his charge. **(I decided to let Bumblebee use his voice instead of the radio, much easier for me.)** Sam gave them a grin and held out a picture of a really gorgeous looking girl and Bumblebee felt his spark burst at the sight of her eyes that sparkled under the light that reminded him of the Earth's moon. She was actually pretty tall, maybe an inch above Sam with long flowy red hair, the same color of her mother with rosy pink lips and flushed cheeks as she grinned those pearly white teeth. Ironhide was looking over at Bumblebee to ask him his opinion of the girl when he noticed the awe love-struck look shining in his optic's and smirked at him. "I can see why your parent's named her Celine Sam," Bumblebee said, not leaving his optics from the picture in his hands.

Sam looked at his best friend in curiosity and turned to Ironhide in question who just shook his head in turn. "Yeah Bee, I can tell your interested, don't you think about hurting her in any way understand? Or I'll send Ratchet after your aft." He said with a smirk when he saw the yellow bot shuddering in slight fear of the threat. He gave Sam a slight bow of the head. "I promise, I'll protect her as much as I would with you as my charge Sam, even if from myself." He vowed to the human he thought of as a little brother and said human smiled brightly at him and patted him on his foot. "That's all I ask Bee, that's all I ask for." He said and they went back in to get ready for his sister's arrival.

* * *

 **Sorry, it's so short guy's, but this story is more of an idea than an actual story. And this one I may actually need someone to help with the grammar and the dialog. If anyne knows someone and I got people wanting me to continue the story and turn it into something more, I can certainly see about making it more but I'll need help with it though. Review or PM me for anything about the story guy's.**


End file.
